I'm Not Just A Regular Girl
by sintary
Summary: "You can take a girl out of the Jungle; but you can't keep the Jungle out of the girl."- Jungle Book. I would say, each chapter is unquie and has its own little genre or two. This is written a certain way for the sequel that I'm working on. Please enjoy.
1. Info

Hello, I am Sintary. This is the info(no dur) to my tale. Four main characters-three introduced right at the beginning and one to come later into the story. And two other characters that aren't so important. Plus all the other Naruto people. One main character will become my best friend; Dizzy Demona. She is funny, serious, bored easily, hyper, strong and beautiful. She has long, regular blue hair down to her ankles. Another main character will match Dizzy's personality but has something to his past that matches mine. His name is Suna, originally. Suna's new name is Naruto. His name was changed because of a certain incident that I'll tell you about later. The last main character that will appear later, turns out to become another one of my best friends. I can't tell you about her yet. Other characters, including myself, will be known throughout the story.


	2. Captured

My story starts when, I was sitting in a tree branch in a silk outfit. It was a light brown, short, tank-top with brown, army-like pants; with my black hair hung long. I was just eating an apple minding my own business. When these Rangers found me. These Rangers have been trying to get everyone in the Deadly Jungle, where I live, out and into civilization. They've destroyed villages after villages. Finally, they came to my village, and destroyed everything and everyone who didn't come along and put up a fight! Everyone gave except a few. A boy, a woman, a man, and a girl. The woman and man were my parents and the girl was me. The boy I do not remember, but he was forced a little after the evasion. My parents were killed and I was left alone.

The Rangers have been informed by some low-life idiot, that there was still a girl in the forest; me. The Rangers have been trying to catch me for years! But, I'm too smart for them. Always hiding in the shadows and trees; quiet and quick.

I slowly got up from my sitting position and grabbed my bow-and-arrow that was next to me. As I got ready to launch the arrow, something came from behind me and startled me! I slipped off the branch, loudly, and fell.

The Rangers had finally caught me.

I was infuriated!! It wasn't fair. I was startled and fell. They tied me up roughly and pushed me along the riverbank.

"You back-stabbing, bastards!!!" I spoke in a tongue they did not understand.

"That sounded like an insult." One said.

"Yeah, she should be executed." The other said.

They led me away from my home and everything I knew. They led me into the cursed city's rural area. There were these three girls, staring and whispering to each other. Then this blonde boy came up to the Rangers and started to talk to them. They nodded and pushed him aside. The boy started at me and I glared back.

When we got the to urban areas, I was totally freaked out. There were people everywhere!!! It was even scarier than fighting a poisonous anaconda!! 

Dizzy's POV

_'It looks like those Rangers finally caught that jungle girl they've been wanting. I wonder where the'yre taking her. Ep! Why is she starting at me!?'_

Suna's POV 

I was just sitting in my house, staring outside the window; when I see the Rangers and a person with them! I jumped out of my chair and ran outside. Once I got to them, they stopped.

"Is this the one I was talking about?" I asked.

They simply nodded and pushed me away. I stared at the girl while she glared back.

My POV 

I knew exactly where they were taking me. They were taking me to the hospital. I wasn't stupid; I could read and speak the language. I just preferred not to.

Now that I was captured, I thought I might as well give up fighting... for now. I'm still the same person; no matter where I go. I noted that the doctors here looking extremely afraid of me. They backed away from me when I passed with the Rangers behind me. Why? Because I was so hard for the Rangers to catch, they all _assumed_ that I was always dangerous. 

They had to call in the "bravest" doctors for me. I wasn't a problem though, I was just very curious. They even strapped me down and I didn't like it. They asked too many questions for me. I only knew the answer to one. My name.

"My name is Sintary." I replied.

"When's your birthday?" A man asked.

"What's a birthday?" I asked.

"The day you were born, like December 17th 1990." Another explained.

"I don't know my date of birth." I said.

The doctors started to examine me. I slapped them away from anything I didn't want the to see.

"She shows signs of a nineteen year old girl." The other doctor said.

"So the year is possibly 1990."

"Hm..." Another doctor said. "A summer tan, so maybe July 15. The middle of the summer?"

"Definitely." The first doctor said.

"So when's my birthday?" I asked curiously.

"July 15th, 1990." The first doctor said. "When you start school, which will be tomorrow, you'll fill out some forms." I nodded showing I understood. "Your name will be Sintary Leasea Midnight. Your birthday will be-"

"July 15, 1990. My age is 19." I said.

They looked at me in shock. I shrugged.

"What can I say, I'm a quick leaner. Have to be. I live in the wild... the Deadly Jungle.. .if you can't adapted to in within a few hours... you're a meal." I explained kind of in a trance.

"Okay," They obviously didn't get a thing I just said. "since you love the forest so much, we will allow you to live in the rural area between the two houses closest to the Jungle. There will be a house waiting for you."

They were such idiots; talking to me like I didn't understand.

"Okay." I said rolling my eyes.

They started to leave and I coughed.

"Um, since I'm not as savage as you think, can you please untie me?" I asked innocently.

They untied me and I left. I saw things I could climb and did the most insane, bizarre thing ever... well to them. I started to climb building after building. Till I got to the rural areas; then I climbed trees. Then I got tired and actually saw some tall grasses. I jumped down and started walking. It had just rained about a few hours ago... in the morning. So the grass was still wet. I still had no shoes, so it felt lovely on my pale, skinny, boney, bare feet. After a while, I saw a tree; then a boy standing by a tree. It was _him_ the one who turned me in. Who told about me. Who changed my life. I glared.

"Hey! Are you the girl they turned in today?" He asked with a goofy grin.

I glared and nodded. I didn't want to talk to anyone right now; especially this guy. He started following me! The stalker! First, he turns me in and now he stalks me!

"You moron!! Back off!!" I yelled.

"Man, I don't know what you just said, but I think you want to be left alone; based on your tone." He said frowning. "Let me show you were you are going at least." 

He took the lead and then stopped 'cause these two guys asked him questions. I shook my head and continued walking. I had no time for this. I had to get to the house. Right now, it was my haven from certain death. As I walked by some people, I heard mumbling and whispering. One stuck out though.

"Dizzy-chan!!" A girl with orange hair yelled.

This blue headed girl came out and yelled. "What Nate-chan!?"

"That girl is back..." The first one said softer.

They came out and stared.

"Oh." Was all the blue one said.

They eventually returned to their house. I walked into my own a few minutes later. It was HUGE!!! It had TEN rooms! One kitchen; one living room; four bedrooms downstairs; one master bedroom upstairs; two bathrooms; and a basement. I went up to the master bedroom. There was a beautiful view of the forest from the balcony!! I, eventually, found the bed and crashed. Dreaming of the day my parents and village were destroyed.


	3. Come and See My World

I decided to come in a normal outfit. Nothing dressy; nothing junky. I walked next stores to Sasuke's. The WHOLE group was there. Man, O, Man, I smelt the steak! Everyone stared at me. Then Suna and Dizzy ran up to meg and hugged me! Well, Dizzy more like tackled me and Naruto. Then set all of us to the ground.

"Glad you could make it." Sasuke says and helps me up.

Then we had to get Dizzy up. Then everyone had to get Suna up.

"Alright, everyone pair off into twos." Ino said heading for Sasuke. But Sasuke, had other plans.

He asked me and I said yes. I could tell that Ino was pissed off. But I didn't care. Ino was just making herself mad because she kept saying to pair off. After a while, Sasuke led me off to the top balcony. Which was several stories up.

"Why'd you bring me up here?" I asked serenely.

"I don't know. I just thought it'd be nice." Sasuke said.

"Oh. Well, it is." I complimented.

"I know." Sasuke said.

We leaned against the balcony in silence.

"Do you ever get the feeling... that something's going to go wrong... and you don't know what?" Sasuke asked after a while.

I thought for a moment. "Yes, I have. The day my village was destroyed by those cursed Rangers." I grimaced at memory.

"Oh..." Sasuke was silent.

"Come with me." I said jumping into the trees. "Come join me in the Deadly Jungle."

Sasuke looked skeptical at first. But he eventually give in. I led him into the forest, silently.

"Wow...." He said once we were inside the silence of the jungle.

"Can you believe that I lived here?" I asked him.

"Yeah, know I see why you wouldn't want to leave it." Sasuke said in amazement.

Then I led Sasuke to my tree house. It was past the lake and we saw nothing unusual.

I paused by the lake and spun around in a circle.

"The lay-lines are the lowest here. So we can see spirits if they want us to." I explained.

"So you can see dead people?"

"Yup."

Then after that, we started walking back. I heard the sound of a gun getting ready to fire.

"Hit the ground!" I yelled pulling Sasuke to the ground.

I heard the gun fire and it wasn't aimed toward us.

"We gotta get outta here. It's the Rangers. My brother's going to kill me if I get caught." Sasuke said tugging my arm.

I slowly and reluctantly got up and walked away with him. My curiosity, usually got the better of me. But I was smarter then that to go check out a gun shot minutes after it fired. Maybe later I'll check it out.

As we were exiting, we came across five dark shadows.

"Rangers..." I muttered.

"And what exactly were you doing in the forest. Young man." Came Itachi's voice.

He was dressed in normal clothes.... So I thought he wasn't a Ranger, but there was something different about this Itachi.

"You know the forest is dangerous. You know this thing is dangerous! And you still go out into the Jungle with her?!" He scolded.

Thing? Her? Okay I went from, Sintary-sama to THING?!?! My attitude got the better of me.

"What the heck is wrong with you!! YOU LOW LIF-" Black.

I decided to come in a normal outfit. Nothing dressy; nothing junky. I walked next stores to Sasuke's. The WHOLE group was there. Man, O, Man, I smelt the steak! Everyone stared at me. Then Suna and Dizzy ran up to meg and hugged me! Well, Dizzy more like tackled me and Naruto. Then set all of us to the ground.

"Glad you could make it." Sasuke says and helps me up.

Then we had to get Dizzy up. Then everyone had to get Suna up.

"Alright, everyone pair off into twos." Ino said heading for Sasuke. But Sasuke, had other plans.

He asked me and I said yes. I could tell that Ino was pissed off. But I didn't care. Ino was just making herself mad because she kept saying to pair off. After a while, Sasuke led me off to the top balcony. Which was several stories up.

"Why'd you bring me up here?" I asked serenely.

"I don't know. I just thought it'd be nice." Sasuke said.

"Oh. Well, it is." I complimented.

"I know." Sasuke said.

We leaned against the balcony in silence.

"Do you ever get the feeling... that something's going to go wrong... and you don't know what?" Sasuke asked after a while.

I thought for a moment. "Yes, I have. The day my village was destroyed by those cursed Rangers." I grimaced at memory.

"Oh..." Sasuke was silent.

"Come with me." I said jumping into the trees. "Come join me in the Deadly Jungle."

Sasuke looked skeptical at first. But he eventually give in. I led him into the forest, silently.

"Wow...." He said once we were inside the silence of the jungle.

"Can you believe that I lived here?" I asked him.

"Yeah, know I see why you wouldn't want to leave it." Sasuke said in amazement.

Then I led Sasuke to my tree house. It was past the lake and we saw nothing unusual.

I paused by the lake and spun around in a circle.

"The lay-lines are the lowest here. So we can see spirits if they want us to." I explained.

"So you can see dead people?"

"Yup."

Then after that, we started walking back. I heard the sound of a gun getting ready to fire.

"Hit the ground!" I yelled pulling Sasuke to the ground.

I heard the gun fire and it wasn't aimed toward us.

"We gotta get outta here. It's the Rangers. My brother's going to kill me if I get caught." Sasuke said tugging my arm.

I slowly and reluctantly got up and walked away with him. My curiosity, usually got the better of me. But I was smarter then that to go check out a gun shot minutes after it fired. Maybe later I'll check it out.

As we were exiting, we came across five dark shadows.

"Rangers..." I muttered.

"And what exactly were you doing in the forest. Young man." Came Itachi's voice.

He was dressed in normal clothes.... So I thought he wasn't a Ranger, but there was something different about this Itachi.

"You know the forest is dangerous. You know this thing is dangerous! And you still go out into the Jungle with her?!" He scolded.

Thing? Her? Okay I went from, Sintary-sama to THING?!?! My attitude got the better of me.

"What the heck is wrong with you!! YOU LOW LIF-" Black.


	4. He's Gone Just Like that And so am I

Ugh. Why does my head hurt? Where am I? What happened? Answers? I don't know. My house, I guess. I have absolutely no memory.

I got up and held my hand to my head. It was suppose to stop the dizziness; as these 'civilized' people suggested. After the dizziness died, I got up and got ready for school. I walked out of my door and no one was waiting for me. I went to school and everyone was there. School went as usual but there was a ton of whispering. Dizzy, Itachi, Suna AND Itachi weren't there. Tsunade-sama got mad and yelled at everyone to be quiet. I had to go up to the board and when I got back to my seat, there was a short note on my desk.

"_Meet me by the lake at midnight."_

It didn't say who it was from. I couldn't concentrate on school anymore. I've been here for about a whole semester and I just couldn't concentrate know because of the note. I tried thinking of who it could be. But got no answer or conclusion. When the bell finally rang, I sprinted from school.

I had one heck of a head ache once I got home. It had been a rainy, windy, cold day. I went to my medicine cabinet and grabbed some motrin.

After that, I went upstairs to take a shower; a long, hot soaking shower. I dried up and got dressed about thirty minutes later.

It was about 6:45pm then. I cooked something for dinner; chicken and some butter noodles. That took a few hours. So when I finally started to eat, the power goes out. Great. Going to have to eat in the dark now. I smirked to myself knowing I could eat in the dark.

Okay, the lights finally went back on at about ten. Two more hours left. I decided to get some sleep. I set my alarm for 11:30 and slept.

The alarm goes off. Curse these human alarm clocks. I got up and shut the damn thing up. I coughed a little and started to go outside. It was just a beautiful mist. I headed to the Jungle; my home.

The lake was in the middle of the Deadly Jungle. I saw little life now. I used to see a lot. But I've noticed, ever since I left, there hasn't been much life in the jungle. That scared me.

When I finally reached the lake, oh it was sooo beautiful, no one was there. I was starting to think I'd been stood up when someone said,

"I have bad news."

"Sasuke, where are you? I know it's you; come out.

Sasuke came out. Tall, dark, handsome and.... sad...

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"You never read my note that I gave you before the party, did you?" He asked.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know where I had put it." I explained.

"It's okay. Anyway, it had told you about Itachi being a Ranger."

My eyes widened. Itachi? A Ranger?

"They called him out last night; into the Deadly Jungle. Around the same time you and I were heading out here." Sasuke continued. "He never got a new rosary. The rosary protected Itachi from deadly harm." Then it sounded like he was crying because he's voice broke. "And they found him dead this morning. That gun shot we heard, singled his death."

I collapsed to my knees. Tears came to my eyes quick. And they didn't dry; they poured. Then the rain poured.

"No...." I whispered. "No... Itachi is still alive!"

"You're talking non-sense." Sasuke said.

"No! I'm not. The lake; we can contact him!"

"I already tried. He's dead. Gone forever."

"NO!!!!!" I screamed.

I ran away from the river. I headed toward my real house in the Jungle.

It was on a very high elevation; in the trees. You couldn't get up without climbing. So that's what I did, I climbed. My muscles were weak from not climbing, so it was pretty hard.

I ran through the dark house to my bed. Where I lied, crying. I had only known Itachi for a semester or two, and he was gone. And now, so was I.


	5. The Gift of Nature

The rain never truly stopped, but it did lighten up. I went outside to go to the river. The crystal, droplets of water felt nice after being stuck in that village. The only good thing about that was meeting Sasuke, Itachi, Dizzy and Suna. When I got to the lake, there were spirits that welcomed me. I blinked. They never showed themselves to me.

"Welcome, Sintary." Said one.

"Um... Hi, who are you?" I asked.

"I'm not surprised she doesn't remember us! Those Rangers did something to her mind!" Boasted another.

Great. Another argument brewing.

"Okay, just spare the argument." I said.

They quieted down. Like they were waiting for me to say something.

"Well... umm..." I said like a dork. "I don't remember you because... well you died a long time ago. I barely remember who my parents and little brother was. All I know is that I had them." I said looking at each one.

Two stepped forward.

"Sintary," The female one said. "Welcome home. I am your mother, Kushia."

"Sintary," The male said like the female. "Welcome back. I am your father, Minato."

I looked at them. Kushia had red hair... Minato had blonde hair. Where did I get my black hair?

"In both of our genes, we each had a parent that had black hair. It was passed on to you and your brother had blonde hair, like your father." Kushia said.

"But then... who's my little brother?" I asked.

"That, I can explain." Came a deep, velvet voice that only belonged to...

"Itachi!" I shouted.

Itachi stepped out of the shadows. I ran up and hugged him. He was still whole, even though he was a spirit. He stepped back.

"First," Itachi began. "You can see us now because of my death. The death of your clan hadn't hit you as hard as losing me for what ever reason." I nodded. "And for your little brother, that would be a boy named Naruto."

My eyes widened. "Suna..." I whispered.

"Suna? Who's Suna?" Kushia, my mother, asked.

"Suna is the name of the boy who's sometimes referred to as Naruto." I explained in awe.

"Those Rangers... they changed his name." Minato, my father, said.

Itachi nodded his head.

"Is there a way to turn you back to a solid human? Even if there's a limit?" I asked curiously.

Itachi looked at Kushia and then to Minato; they both nodded. Itachi sighed and pulled out his rosary.

"This is a very special rosary. You must pour a large amount of pure chakra and soul into it in order to work." Itachi explained, dangling it in front of me.

I held my hands out and he placed the cold metal in them. I pressed my hands against the crossed and thought about pure things, as my chakra poured into it. I thought about Itachi. He was as pure as can be. With in a few minutes, when I was almost out of chakra, the rosary felt warm. But not once did I dare open my eyes.

"Open your eyes, sweet Sintary." Came my mother's voice.

I opened my eyes. There was a woman, a man, and a younger man; all were solid. The woman had long, red hair and blue eyes. She looked young and tom-boyish. The man had blonde spiky hair and blue eyes and looked young as well. He looked like a former Hokage, principle person, too. And the younger man, had medium length, raven black hair, tied back in a pony-tail. I knew who they were.

The rain never truly stopped, but it did lighten up. I went outside to go to the river. The crystal, droplets of water felt nice after being stuck in that village. The only good thing about that was meeting Sasuke, Itachi, Dizzy and Suna. When I got to the lake, there were spirits that welcomed me. I blinked. They never showed themselves to me.

"Welcome, Sintary." Said one.

"Um... Hi, who are you?" I asked.

"I'm not surprised she doesn't remember us! Those Rangers did something to her mind!" Boasted another.

Great. Another argument brewing.

"Okay, just spare the argument." I said.

They quieted down. Like they were waiting for me to say something.

"Well... umm..." I said like a dork. "I don't remember you because... well you died a long time ago. I barely remember who my parents and little brother was. All I know is that I had them." I said looking at each one.

Two stepped forward.

"Sintary," The female one said. "Welcome home. I am your mother, Kushia."

"Sintary," The male said like the female. "Welcome back. I am your father, Minato."

I looked at them. Kushia had red hair... Minato had blonde hair. Where did I get my black hair?

"In both of our genes, we each had a parent that had black hair. It was passed on to you and your brother had blonde hair, like your father." Kushia said.

"But then... who's my little brother?" I asked.

"That, I can explain." Came a deep, velvet voice that only belonged to...

"Itachi!" I shouted.

Itachi stepped out of the shadows. I ran up and hugged him. He was still whole, even though he was a spirit. He stepped back.

"First," Itachi began. "You can see us now because of my death. The death of your clan hadn't hit you as hard as losing me for what ever reason." I nodded. "And for your little brother, that would be a boy named Naruto."

My eyes widened. "Suna..." I whispered.

"Suna? Who's Suna?" Kushia, my mother, asked.

"Suna is the name of the boy who's sometimes referred to as Naruto." I explained in awe.

"Those Rangers... they changed his name." Minato, my father, said.

Itachi nodded his head.

"Is there a way to turn you back to a solid human? Even if there's a limit?" I asked curiously.

Itachi looked at Kushia and then to Minato; they both nodded. Itachi sighed and pulled out his rosary.

"This is a very special rosary. You must pour a large amount of pure chakra and soul into it in order to work." Itachi explained, dangling it in front of me.

I held my hands out and he placed the cold metal in them. I pressed my hands against the crossed and thought about pure things, as my chakra poured into it. I thought about Itachi. He was as pure as can be. With in a few minutes, when I was almost out of chakra, the rosary felt warm. But not once did I dare open my eyes.

"Open your eyes, sweet Sintary." Came my mother's voice.

I opened my eyes. There was a woman, a man, and a younger man; all were solid. The woman had long, red hair and blue eyes. She looked young and tom-boyish. The man had blonde spiky hair and blue eyes and looked young as well. He looked like a former Hokage, principle person, too. And the younger man, had medium length, raven black hair, tied back in a pony-tail. I knew who they were.

"Mother! Father! Itachi!" I yelled and ran to them.

We gave one big hug.

"You're all alive!" I shouted.

"Yes, we are." My mother smiled.

My father, who was still taller then me, knelt down with his hands on my shoulder.

"Now, as an older sister, I want you to go fetch your brother and anyone else that belongs here." Father explained to me.

"Wait," Itachi interrupted. "She has to meet her old sister before she goes and gets her little brother."

I looked at them confused. "I have an older sister?" I asked.

My mother sighed. "The story is, you, your sister and your brother were suppose to be triplets. But Lauren, was a few days earlier; you were on time; and your brother, Naruto, was a few days late." I nodded.

"So wait, does Lauren have red hair like you? Or is she blonde like father and Naruto?" I asked.

"She was originally a ginger like your mother," My father explained.

"But, Nature changed it to be brown." Mother finished.

I nodded. "Why don't I remember Lauren?" I asked.

"Because at a young age, Lauren had a gift or bond with Nature. Mother Nature came and took her before your eyes were open. All we know is that she's still alive and ready to meet her siblings." Came a female voice.

A girl, about my age came out of the shadows. She had brown hair and brown eyes.

"Welcome home, sister." She said.

It was Lauren, my older sister!

"Go get our little brother." Lauren said looking over her shoulder as she returned to the shadow.

I nodded and headed off. The forest was alive again! I sighed happily as I swung through the vines. I came to edge at last. It was dark. Perfect. I ran to Naruto's house. I climbed his balcony and tapped on his window twice. It was a kind of secret code. Naruto came to his window and opened it. He was fully dressed. I looked at him questioning.

"I had a feeling you were coming." He shrugged.

I nodded and pointed toward the Jungle. Naruto nodded and we left.

Fast Forward

"I'm here!" I said proudly.

"Welcome, Naruto." Lauren said.

No one else was around but us three.

"Come right this way, Sintary, sweetie, stay here." Lauren said putting her hand on Naruto's back and walking into the darkness.

A few minutes later, my mother and father came out of the shadows and Lauren and Naruto returned. Naruto blinked a few times.

"Wow... I still can't believe you're my sister." he said shocked.

I smiled. "Welcome home little brother." I said and gave him a hug.

After Naruto and I parted, we looked at everyone.

"What about the others?" I asked.

They all looked at each other.

"Well...." My mother started.

"Go and leave who ever you want to come with you a note." Itachi said.

I nodded and went to the house in the middle of the Jungle. I wrote out the note.

_Dear Sasuke(Dizzy on other note),_

_We are in the Deadly Jungle, Naruto and I. We will explain everything once and if you come._

_Sintary._


	6. Mailmen have it easy

Mail man have it easy.

I decided I'd put the notes in their room, when they're not home. Simple, right? Wrong. I had to go during the day time, which wasn't as guarded as the night; but it was easier to see me in the light. So, I woke early in the morning and got ready. I grabbed the note and then my bow and some arrows. I then started out.

I swung through the veins so I wouldn't crack a stick. But even those weren't that stable. I went to grab the next vein and _swish_! It unwound itself from the branch and I fell above nine feet; into a pool of marshes!

"Ow.." I said rubbing my head.

Then I heard a snap, snap, hiss, snap. I knew what that was!

"Alligator!" I yelled.

I tried getting up on the land, but the water made it harder. The alligator came closer and closer. Crap! Was I really gonna die here? Then I heard the wind brushing against someone or something on the vine. I lifted up my arms hoping it was a someone. When no one came, the alligator was totally a foot away from me. I didn't want to, but I had to; I had to kill the alligator. I quickly pulled out my bow and arrow and aimed. That was when something came flying in front of my shot and grabbed me by the waist. They threw me over their shoulder and continued swinging. I put my elbow on their back, held my hand up on my hand, and sighed.

When they FINALLY stopped, they jumped down.

"Um... I needed to go the other way." I called from their shoulder.

"Why do you need to when we're right here!" Came Dizzy's voice.

"Dizzy! Oh my god, I'd come over and hug you, but I'm, uh, kinda stuck." I said.

"But her down, duck butt." Dizzy said.

"Hn" There was only ONE person that said that.

"Sasuke!" I said.

Okay, I actually pushed myself backwards and swung my arms around his neck while he caught the rest of me.

"Oh my god, I missed you!" I whispered.

"I missed you too." He said.

Dizzy coughed and Sasuke set me down. I ran up to her and hugged her.

"Dizzy! Sasuke! You two will not believe this! Naruto and I—"

"Are related. Minato and Kushia are your parents and you have an older sister named Lauren." Dizzy cut me off.

"Oh, and Itachi's not dead." Sasuke added.

I stared at the confused.

"Your mom told us when we went to the lake." Dizzy said.

"Oh..." I said still confused.

"And we were wondering if we could stay. For good." Sasuke asked.

I blink a few times. "Yes. Of course. Definitely." I said.

"Awesome." Sasuke said putting an arm around my waist.

I smiled at him and batted my eye lashes. He chuckled and kissed my head. Dizzy made gagging sounds and then came around my other side and ruffled my hair.

"Hey!" I yelled at her. Then I looked _up_at the both of them. "Wait! When did everyone get taller than me?" I freaked.

"Umm, we're wearing thick, jungle boots that around like two inches off the ground. And you're barefoot. Plus, Sasuke's a guy. He's suppose to be taller by now." Dizzy explained.

"Oh.. well in that case, take off the boots. We're gonna use them as fire wood. We also gotta get your body muscles used to the harsh conditions of the forest." I said dragging them into the jungle.


	7. Ceremony parts 1 thru 6

C E R E M O N Y

It's been like, I don't know, a year already? We've all grown and adapted to the Jungle. The guys had MAJOR muscles. The girls did too, but they didn't show as much as the guys did. Itachi and Lauren had gotten married about two months ago. Naruto and Dizzy got married a month ago. And Sasuke and I were getting married today. Mom had woven a beautiful dress for each of us. They were Junglely colors obviously. Dad had performed the ritual and ta da!

I put on the dress and headed out to the ale. The whole thing was like a daze. All I remember was saying the "I dos" and Sasuke's kiss. So sweet, so loving, so longing. After we parted I turned toward everyone.

"I have an announcement to make." I said into the mic.

For some reason, they looked worried.

"I have decided that we will have a par-tay for the marriages!" I shouted.

Everyone shouted in agreement.

"Alright then. Everyone that wants to sing will sing at least four songs!" I said.

Everyone nodded.

"I'd like to sing." Lauren said.

"Agreed!" Dizzy shouted.

"I'll do it, believe it!" Naruto shouted.

"I'm right behind you." Sasuke whispered from behind.

I smiled. "Alright report on the huge balcony at 3 sharp!" I commanded.

Everyone looked at the sky.

"It's already two thirty." Lauren said.

"Then get movin'!" I yelled jumping off the stage.

I dragged my husband with me. I then changed into a short, navy blue tank top that came down to the end of my ribs. So if you feel where my ribs are, that's where the tank ended. And of course, my tank had a little Uchiha symbol on the back because I'm an Uchiha now. I put on short-short, holely jean shorts that were light blue. I left my hair long and a bit waved in the front, like it was for the wedding. And to top it off, I pulled on my black glove. Perfect to rock out in.

When I opened the door, there was Sasuke. I looked up and down at him. He was just wearing the traditional, boring, navy blue t-shirt with the Uchiha crescent on the back and white shorts.

"Boring." I said with a joking laugh.

"You look very exotic." Sasuke said with a raise eye brow. "What exactly do you have planned for this... celebration?"

I looked at him with a smirky smile. I put a finger on his chest and looked at him.

"I dunno. I'm just winging it." I quickly winked and walked away.

I got the lights and stuff set up. With in a like 20 minutes everything was ready.

"Hey!" Came Dizzy and Lauren's voice.

Dizzy was wearing holely jean caprices and a scarlet red tank that says in big black letters "BITE ME" and then it looked like she wrote, "AND YOU'LL BE SORRY! XD" I laughed when I read it. _'Typical Dizzy..' _I laughed in my head. Lauren, on the other hand, had holey jean shorts that were knee length. She was also wearing a red tank top.

"Oh my god, you guys look so former and I look... under dressed!" I laughed.

They laughed as well.

"But you look good!" Lauren complimented.

"Oh, I'm flattered. But you to look sooo much better. Compared to you to, I look like a you know what. Which I'm not, but I mean c'mon, it's a party. So yeah, you guys look wonderful." I said.

Itachi came from behind Lauren and gave her a kiss. He was dressed with khaki shorts and a little island shirt. He was also holding a coconut...?

"What do you think? Do you like it? Dad gave it to me." Itachi said.

He called our Dad... Dad... like our Dad was his Dad too.. That's true! Because Itachi, Sasuke and Dizzy don't have parents... so by marriage, their practically our family!

"I love it Itachi!" Lauren exclaimed.

Then, Naruto came running up and practically flipped over Dizzy. But he didn't. Naruto run and hugged Dizzy around the neck. Dizzy's automatic response was to put her hands up on his arms, which she did.

"Hey Naruto." We all said at the same time, which was totally creepy, yet totally cool.

"What do you think? Like it?" He was obviously talking about his outfit.

Naruto was wearing a white tank and orange shorts.

"Naruto, you look amazing." Dizzy said. We all agreed.

"Alright people!" I said clapping my hands. "Everyone write their names four times on four little pieces of paper, fold them ONCE and then place this in this bucket." I said holding the bucket.

So we all wrote our names on the pieces of paper. But no one asked what they were for. After everyone got them in the bucket, I grabbed it and shook it. I went up on stage. Everyone had taken a seat, even Mom and Dad.

"Aright." I said into the mic. "Tonight, we will be singing four songs each. After that we'll dance and go on with the party. But have four songs in mind. You obviously won't be singing all four at once. So, the first person is... drum role please!" I got a drum LINE.(hehe percussion joke). "Dizzy!"

I walked off the stage and then Dizzy walked on.

"Hi, everyone!" She said enthusiastically. "I will be singing, I'll Remember You by No Secrets."(link: .com/watch?v=7_zpVly8vVU)

I thought Dizzy was an amazing start. She was talented and very enthusiastic.

"Awesome job Dizzy!" I said giving her the thumbs up. "Next is... Lauren!"

Lauren hopped on and I hopped off.

"Hey, I'll be singing Emergency by Paramore." (/watch?v=F62nt6SJFCo)

"Amazingly done, Lauren." I complimented. "Alright! Next up is... Itachi!" We all clapped.

"I'll be singing If Everyone Cared by Nickelback."(link: .com/watch?v=Jm2lt-_CVhs)

_'Typical, yet perfect song for Itachi.'_ I thought clapping. "Alright, this will be the last one I'm announcing for awhile. So let's give it up for... Sasuke!" I yelled straight into the mic.

"Hey, I'll be singing Sold My Soul by the Used." (link: _.com/watch?v=TmawlrFhVtE_)

"I think of the Worm that I've become

Left Blind from the brightness of your Halo.

No one shines like you do.

My filthy mouth and broken words

This small disease that leaves me crawling,

crawling to you.

Crawl underground for cover.

Stay close to the dirt to keep from falling

From Falling.

Sold My Life to Bring the Rain

Maybe to Wash Me Clean.

Sold My Soul To Stop the Pain

Hoping You'd Set Me Free

All Your Fear, All your shame.

You know that you could lay it all on me

you can lay it all on me.

I took every chance to lash my tongue

You wore the scabs just like an angel

There's something about you.

Horrible Things that I have done

Seems this disease is slowly spreading.

Start running what would you do.

I Crawl on the ground For cover

staying out of my mind to keep from dying

from dying.

Sold My Life To Bring The Rain

Maybe to Wash Me Clean.

Sold my Soul to stop the pain

hoping you'd set me free.

All your fear, all your shame.

You know that you can lay it all on me

you can lay it all on me

Could you forget then what I said

And how I died inside my head.

We're starting over

Not pretending that the past is dead.

All the pain you feel, you own

And there's sometimes I should have known.

Don't keep it inside, let it out and

lay it all on me

Sold My Life To Bring the Rain

Maybe to wash me clean.

Sold my Soul to stop the pain

hoping you'd set my free.

All your fear, all your shame

you know that you can lay it all on me

you can lay it all on me

Cause you know,

that I'll be there

till you want me to go

_Cause you know..."_

I clapped loudly because you know, he's my husband.

"Wonderfully done Sasuke!" I said into the mic. "Alright let's introduce our next announcer... Dizzy!" I said clapping and walked off the stage.

Ceremony(part 2)

"Hey everyone! Alright the Next Contestant is... Sintary!"

"And I was just on stage..." I mumbled as I jog back up. "Hey everyone! I'll be singing the Best Damn Thing by Avril Lavigne!"(/watch?v=hBKqxSOZrSg)

Everyone clapped and Dizzy and I traded places.

"Well done Sintary! Now is... Sintary?"

"Again?" I hopped back onstage. "Alright, I'll be singing Bring Me To Life by Evanescence."(/watch?v=aezAhZhv7v0)

I ended and everyone clapped. Dizzy hopped back on stage.

"Alright! That was a little awkward so let's get going!" Dizzy exclaimed. "Next up is... NARUTO!" She screamed.

Naruto smiled widely and hopped on the stage. "I'll be singing 'Gotta be Somebody by Nickelback." (link: .com/watch?v=cGb7ukP_ezI)

"This time This time I wonder what it feels like  
To find the one in this life  
The one we all dream of  
But dreams just aren't enough  
So I´ll be waiting for the real thing.  
I'll know it by the feeling.  
The moment when we´re meeting  
will play out like a scene straight off the silver screen  
So I'll be holdin' my own breath  
Right up to the end  
Until that moment when  
I find the one that I'll spend forever with

`Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that.

`Cause nobody wants to do it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they´re not alone.  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere.  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there.

Tonight, out on the street out in the moonlight  
And dammit this feels too right  
It´s just like Déjà Vu  
Me standin' here with you  
So I´ll be holdin`my own breath  
Could this be the end?  
Is it that moment when  
I find the one that I'll spend forever with?

'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There´s gotta be somebody for me like that.

`Cause nobody wants to do it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they´re not alone.  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there.

You can´t give up!  
Lookin´ for that diamond in the rough  
You never know but when it shows up  
Make sure you´re holdin` on  
'Cause it could be the one, the one you´re waiting on

'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
And everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There has gotta be somebody for me  
Ohhhhhh.

Nobody wants to do it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they´re not alone.  
Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there.

Nobody wants to be the last one there  
'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
There has gotta be somebody for me out there."

Everyone clapped but I think Dizzy over powered us..

"Alright! That was beautiful Naruto! Next up, is my last person to announce and it's... Me!" Dizzy stayed there. "I'll be singing Black Roses Red by Alana Grace." (link: .com/watch?v=AscSJvnA5-g)

"Can I ask you one question please?

Promise you won't laugh at me honestly,

I'm standing here afraid I'll be betrayed.

As twisted as it seems,

I only feel love when it's in my dreams.

So let in the morning, the light and let the darkness fade away.

Can you turn my black roses red?

Can you turn my black roses red?

La na na

La na na

La na na oh oh oh oh

La na la na la na uh oh

la na ohhhhhhhhhhhhh

Drowning in my loneliness

how long must I hold my breath?

So much emptiness inside

I can fill the deepest sea

I reach the sky as

the moon looks down on my

one last tear has come and gone

I'm dying to let your love rain down on me

Can you turn my black roses Red?

Can you turn my Black roses Red?  
Can you turn my black roses red?

Cause I feel like I've never known love

Cause I feel like I've never known love

Cause I feel like I've never known love

Cause I feel like I've never known love

La na na

La na na

La na na oh oh oh oh

la na la na la na uh oh

la na ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Can you turn my black roses red?

Can you turn my black roses red?

Can you turn my black roses red?

Cause I feel like I've never known love

Cause I feel like I've never known love

Cause I feel like I've never known love

Cause I feel like I've never known love

Cause I feel like I've never known love

cause I feel like I've never known love

Cause I feel like I've never known love

Cause I feel like I've never known love

Cause I feel like I've never known love

Cause I feel like I've never known love

Cause I feel like I've never known love

Cause I feel like I've never known love."

WE CLAPPED LIKE A THUNDER STORM!

"Thank you, thank you! Alright, our next announcer is.. LAUREN!" Dizzy hopped off stage and Lauren, hopped on.

"Hey, everyone!" Lauren said excitedly. "Next up is...

Ceremony Part 3

"Hey, everyone!" Lauren said excitedly. "Next up is...Naruto!"

"Hey, I'll be singing Savin' Me by Nickelback."(.com/watch?v=r6jzC04zFjE)

We clapped and clapped... for a few minutes actually. And it was like... 6 already.. oh what ever.

"Thank you Naruto!" Lauren shouted. "Alright next up is... Dizzy!"

"Hey, I'll be singing... We are by Ana Johnson!" (link: .com/watch?v=qETBsIxseQw)

We clapped. Naruto was clapping the loudest.

"Thanks Dizzy! Alright next up is.. Me?"

"That's happened to everyone so far!" Dizzy shouted.

"Yeah!" I agreed.

"Alright, well I'll be singing Lost in you by Three days grace." (link: .com/watch?v=4zRSSfw97XY)

"Alright, thank you!" Lauren said after clapping stopped. "Alright this is my last call before we call a new announcer. So... Dizzy's next!"

"Wait a minute!" I yelled.

"What now, Sintary? Really!" Dizzy scolded.

"I just wanted to point out, that every time either Dizzy or Naruto goes, the other goes." I said smirking.

"Sa... She has a point.." Lauren said.

"Oh, what ever! I'll be singing High School by super chick." Dizzy said. (link .com/watch?v=b_RWQVYYKRQ)

We clapped

"Wonderful Dizzy!" Lauren said. "Alright. The next announcer is... Sasuke!"

"Hey," Sasuke said. "Alright next up is...

Ceremony Part 4

"Hey," Sasuke said. "Alright next up is...Sintary!"

"Hey, everyone. I'll be singin' Fence by Paramore."(.com/watch?v=NOMCzQK6X7g)

"Amazingly done, Sintary." Sasuke said. I blushed."Next up is... Itachi!"

"Hey, I'll be singing Come on Get Higher by Matt Nathanson."(link: .com/watch?v=pjG7_wt7dIc)

"Awesome job, Itachi." Sasuke said clapping. "Next is... me?" We laughed. That happened a lot. "I'll be singing Headstrong by Trapt."(/watch?v=097cwlSGeNo)

"Amazingly done, Sasuke!" I yelled from the crowd so he didn't congratulate himself.

"Thank you, thank you." Sasuke said bowing.

"Hey! Sasuke!" Dizzy called. We all stared at her. "Did you ever notice that your head looks like a duck's butt?"

Okay, we totally had to laugh at that comment. And at the fact that Sasuke's face was burning.

"Careful, now!" Dizzy called. "You don't wanna burn those cheeks of yours!"

We laughed.

"Alright.." Sasuke said through his teeth. "Next up is Naruto. That's my last announcement." Sasuke dropped the mic and jump off stage.

"Duck butt, duck butt! Catch me if you can. Oh, wait, you can't!" Dizzy laughed as she raced into the forest. Sasuke chased her.

"Sasuke! I swear, if you lay one finger on her, I'll have your wife beat you up!" Naruto yelled into the mic. I smirked. "Anyway. I'll be singing 'If Today Was Your Last Day by Nickelback."(/watch?v=Pe-Eosmk6oE)

"uhh... I'll take over for now.." I said going on stage. "That was excellent Naruto! Alright the next announcer is... I-ta-chi!"

"Hey, everyone. Alright next up is..."

Ceremony(part 5)

"Next up is... Sasuke!" Itachi said.

There was silence... because Sasuke still hadn't come back.

"Alright. Hold on." I mumbled.

_'Dizzy. Lead him back here to sing.' _I sent.

_'You got'cha!'_ She replied.

I smirked. "He'll be here in... 5... 4..." I said.

"3 2 1!" Dizzy yelled quickly. She ran onto the stage with Sasuke following.

Itachi stopped Sasuke. "It's your turn." He said.

"Uhh..." Sasuke said. "I'll be singing Kryptonite by Three Doors Down." (/watch?v=pRvbxLlUexU)

"Wonderful, my little brother." Itachi said.

"Hn." Was the reply. Dizzy ruffled his hair, but I stopped him from chasing her again.

"Alright, next up is... Sintary!" Itachi said.

I jumped on stage. "I'll be singing, Miss Independent by Kelly Clarkson." (.com/watch?v=wmglH2H19eI )

"Miss Independent.

Miss self-sufficient

Miss keep your distance.

Miss unafraid

Miss out of my way

Miss don't let a man Interfere, no

Miss on her own

Miss almost grown

Miss never let a man

help her off her throne

So, by keeping her heart protected

She'll never, ever feel rejected

Little miss apprehensive

Said ooh, she fell in love

What is this feeling taking over?

Thinking no one could open the door

Surprise, it's time, to feel what's real

What happened to miss

independent's no longer

need to be defensive?

Goodbye, old you, when love,

is true

Misguided hear

Miss play it smart

Miss if you wanna use that

line, you better not start, no

But she miscalculated

She didn't wanna end up jaded

And this miss decided not

to miss out on true love

So, by changing a misconception

She went in a new direction

And found inside, she felt a connection

She fell in love

What is this feeling taking over?

Thinking no one could open the door

Surprise, it's time, to feel what's real.

What happened to miss

independent's no longer

need to be defensive?

Goodbye, old you, when love, is true

When miss independent walked away

No time for love that came her way

She looked in the mirror and thought today

What happened to miss no longer afraid?

It took some time for her to see

How beautiful love could truly be

No more talk of why can't that be me

I'm so glad I've finally seen

What is this feeling taking over?

Thinking no one could open the door.

Surprise, it's time, to feel what's real.

What happened to miss

independent's no longer

need to be defensive

Goodbye, old you, when love, is true."

I ended with a bow as my family clapped.

"Alright, next up is... Sasuke!"

"I'll be singing, How You Remind Me by Nickelback." (/watch?v=gq9fi8fuEzc)

We clapped. "Next is Lauren!"

"Finally..." I heard her mumble. I couldn't blame her. "I'll be singing, Follow Me by Kay Hanley." (link: .com/watch?v=tyvdrCgDJ3o)

We clapped. Dizzy, Itachi and I whistled for her.

"Alright, the next announcer is... Naruto!" Itachi said.

"Hey, everyone!" Naruto said. I went up on stage and whispered something to him. "Alright, mu announcing will be cut by one. Anyway, next up is..."

Ceremony(part 6)

"Hey, everyone!" Naruto said. I went up on stage and whispered something to him. "Alright, mu announcing will be cut by one. Anyway, next up is.. Itachi!"

"Hey, I'll be singing, 'Brother My Brother' by Blessed Souls of a Union."(/watch?v=gP2YZER6ar0(I Love this version of Brother my brother 3))

_'Another song.. perfect for him.'_ I thought as I clapped.

"Amazing, Itachi! Believe it!" Naruto yelled into the mic. "Okay, next up is Lauren!"

"Hey, I'll be singing, 'Cry' by Rihanna."(Link: .com/watch?v=zgDdFA_iMQs)

"Amazing! Okay, the last performer is... drum role please!" Drum role. "ITACHI!"

"Hey everyone." Itachi gulped. "It's actually kind of nerve wrecking to be the last one up here." We laughed. "So, I'll be singing, 'Never Gonna Be Alone' by Nickelback."(link: .com/watch?v=DGkpxKw_eOA)

"Amazing Itachi!" Naruto said. I walked up on stage.

"Listen up everyone! I need performers up here immediately!" I yelled into the mic. Everyone met up on stage. "Alright, this will be our finale. I picked a song everyone knows. Just sing along, got it?" I said off the mic. Everyone nodded. "Alright, let's make some noise!" We ran out on stage.

I looked at our audience and smiled. "We were born here in the jungle! We were taken to an 'easier' way of living. But we were born for the hardship of the jungle. WE. WERE. BORN FOR THIS!" I yelled as the music started. (Link: .com/watch?v=DXaSPLp4AY8)

Everyone clapped. Well, us and our parents. "Alright!" I coughed. "Let's do some dancing so I can stop yelling!"

Everyone jumped off the stage, happy and hyper. I smiled. We danced until the sun came up. And that was that. We laughed and laughed and laughed. We slept outside like usual. It was peaceful out here.


	8. Later Affects

Later Affects

"It was a five years later. Lauren and Itachi, Dizzy and Naruto, all have had one set of twins.

Lauren had beautiful girls, Emi and Kiyomi. Emi had brown hair like Lauren with purple eyes. We had learned that that was Lauren's Kekkie Genkai, the Minnesotan, had been pasted on to Emi. Her eyes maybe purple, but it's not always activated. Now, Kiyomi has darker hair like Itachi's and purple eyes. But she has the Sharingan. Emi is the oldest, born at 11:20 PM. Leaving Kiyomi the youngest, born at 11:30 PM. That was Lauren's first set of twins.

Dizzy and Naruto had twins as well. One girl named Amane and a boy named Haruto. Amane had blue hair like her mother and she had red eyes. Haruto had blonde, spiky hair like Naruto but Haruto had red eyes as well. Both have one demon each. Amane has a wolf demon and Haruto, a fox. Amane was born at 11:11 PM. Haruto was born at 11:11.5 PM so it was 11 o'clock at night; 11 minutes past 11 and 5 seconds after 11 minutes. Confusing, but that's when they were born.

Now about three years later, Lauren gave birth about a month ago to a boy named Soushi. He was born at midnight so she and Itachi named him Soushi, which means midnight. Dizzy has two unborn twins that are going to be named, Amami and Harou. And me; I have an unborn child that we don't know what to name. We, meaning Sasuke and I.

We were all sitting on the huge balcony that overlooked the forest. We were all chatting when Dizzy screamed. With out a moment's noticed. Lauren gave me her four kids while Itachi, Lauren, my mom and Naruto quickly moved Dizzy inside. Sasuke and I picked Dizzy's kids and Lauren's kids and waiting in the kitchen.

"Is mommy gonna be alright?" Amane asked tugging at my mini dress like top. I looked at her with Soushi in my arms. I nodded. "And your baby sister and brother are coming." I said. "More?" Haruto asked. I smiled. "Yes. More."

Fast Forward

Kushia's POV

Three months after Dizzy gave birth; two days after Sintary, my daughter, had given birth, tragedy struck. Sleeping one night in her bedroom, the highest one in the big tree house, with her new born and her husband Sasuke, Sintary was kidnaped by a snake. And then—" "I KNOW WHAT HAPPENS GRANDMOTHER KUSHIA!"


End file.
